Nice To Meet You
by MaskedBeauty09
Summary: Mello's little sister is a big part of his life. But she isn't only precious in his eyes, she's something special to Matt and Near too. What troubles will arise when Mello finds out his best friend, Matt and supposedly rival, Near have feelings other than "like" for his sister? :MattxOCxNear:
1. Fifth Birthday

**Chapter 1: Fifth Birthday**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

Yes I know, I still have like A TON of other fanfiction started, but I just couldn't resist making another one. (-v-)

**WARNING: **This is slightly AU-ish.

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

And I'm going to ask you guys a question each chapter, just to keep you interested, and I'll answer it just for kicks.

**Q.** Who is your favorite Death Note character? Please explain why. :)

* * *

Inside the Wammy Orphanage, in the recreation room to be exact, sat three teenage boys. Each sporting a different appearance, as well as activity.

Mail Jeevas, alias Matt; was flipping through an old photo album while lounging on the couch. If not for his DS dying, he wouldn't be looking through the worn out book. Surprisingly though, he was glad he did. Inside the photo album, he had found numerous pictures of himself, Mello, Near, and a certain girl that always caused the three to get in trouble: Drake. The reason most of the pictures in the book were of them was because of her actually. She loved getting her picture taking, even if the time didn't call for it.

Most of the pictures were of the group getting in trouble, or right before. Drake had asked Roger herself to get a picture of the event before ruining their fun. It was her photo album after all.

Mihael Keehl, alias Mello; was sitting on the floor, leaning back on the couch where his best friend, Matt, lounged. He busied himself by staring boredly at the TV in the room while eating a chocolate bar. He smirked to himself when a certain cartoon came on that his sister couldn't get enough of.

Nate Rivers, alias Near; was crouched in a corner, stacking and unstacking a pile of colorful blocks that Drake had given him for his birthday one year. He allowed a ghost of a smile on his face as he recalled Drake falling on her face after tripping over one of the little suckers.

All three boys sighed in unison.

"When is she supposed to be back?" Matt whined, flipping a page in the photo album. Matt groaned and allowed his head to fall back onto the sofa.

"I don't know. Roger said soon, but that was a week ago." Mello answered.

Matt groaned, "I know it was to help her improve in her foreign languages, but- Agh, I just wish she'd come back already!"

Near spoke up from the corner, "Japanese is a very hard language to learn, Matt."

Matt threw his hands in the air while looking at the ceiling, "Yeah, but we're supposed to be geniuses! It shouldn't be that hard!"

Mello rolled his eyes, "Whatever. We're just going to have to wait."

Matt 'hmphed' before returning to looking at the photos. He smiled at one picture in particular, remembering the memory that took place with it. He nudged his blonde friend's shoulder with his knee, "Hey Mels, remember this?" Matt asked, tilting the album for Mello to see.

Mello rolled his eyes at the photo, but still smiled. In the picture Mello and Matt are standing on either side of Drake, while Near sat in front of her. Mello glared at the camera, arms crossed, while Drake hugged his arm lovingly while smiling brightly at the camera. Matt was staring down at a gameboy, and Near just stared blankly at the camera. "Pft. Yeah that was on Drake's 5th birthday."

* * *

_Drake looked dreamily at the cake the caregiver was making her for her birthday. It was her favorite cake; Chocolate._

_Mello was just as excited as his little sister. He held his little sister in his arms and the two drooled over the piece of pastry together. "Mel, is that for me?" Drake asked, pointing at the cake._

_Mello looked down into the same color blue eyes he sported, and smiled "It's your birthday, isn't it?" he asked sarcastically._

_Drake pouted and looked back at the cake that was now covered in chocolate icing, "You could have just said yes."_

_Mello chuckled and then placed Drake down, "While we're waiting for your party to start, let's go mess with Matt." Mello held out his hand and Drake smiled up at him before happily clinging to it._

_"Yeah! I wanna play with Matt!" Drake and Mello walked to the main entrance, and walked up the giant staircase and turned down a hallway that led to the boy's part of the orphanage._

_The two blondes stopped outside a very familiar door. Drake didn't even hesitate when she slammed the door open, scaring the boy who had been focused on a game._

_"Drake! You made me die!" Matt whined and placed the controller to his GameCube down before walking over to the giggling little girl. She ran behind her brother as Matt neared her._

_Matt was smiling innocently, with his hands behind his back, "Drake...?" he asked sweetly._

_Drake giggled and poked her head around Mello's legs, "Yes?"_

_Matt was now in front of Mello, slightly crouched down "I'm...going...to...GET YOU!" he shouted, quickly grabbing a hold of Drake._

_Drake started to laugh and scream at the same time, not sure of which one she should be doing as Matt tickled her to death. Mello had moved out of the way, not wanting to be knocked down because of his sister's squirming. He watched in mild enjoyment on his bed while eating a chocolate bar._

_"S-Stop!" Drake laughed, trying to get away from Matt. She managed to wiggle out of his grasp and ran towards the door of his and Mello's room that led to the hallway. _

_She shot through the door, but didn't make it far as her body collided with someone else's. "Ah! Sorry Near!" Drake quickly got off the floor and helped her peer get up. _

_"It's alright, Drake." Near said calmly, absently twirling a lock of his snow white hair with his free hand. His other hand was still being held by Drake who was smiling sheepishly at the boy._

_"Drake~" Matt called from the doorway of him and Mello's room._

_Drake screamed playfully and began to run down the hall, bringing Near with her. Near didn't pull away, but looked at her curiously before looking behind him to see Matt chasing after them. _

_Near then looked back at Drake, "Drake."_

_"Yeah?" the little girl asked, turning a corner. _

_"Why are you running from Matt?"_

_"Because!"_

_"Because?"_

_"He's the Tickle Monster!" she laughed before she stopped at a broom closet and shoved Near and herself inside of it. "Shh, he might find us."_

_Near just stared at her, not making a sound. It's not like he was planning on making a lot of noise anyway._

_The two five year olds stood in silence, waiting to hear any signs of the seven year old that was after them._

_"Drake~ Where are you?" Matt's voice could be heard just outside of the closet. Drake squeaked, and quickly put a hand over her mouth._

_The floorboards creaked underneath Matt's feet, signaling that he was growing closer to the closet. Drake quickly grabbed onto Near for protection. _

_Near stared at Drake briefly before sighing, and squeezing the hand that was still being held by the girl. _

_"GOT YA!" Matt yelled, slamming the door open. Drake screamed and buried her head into Near's shoulder, hugging him tightly._

_"Matt, please stop terrorizing Drake." Near said, trying to get Drake to loosen her hold on him._

_Matt sighed heavily, "Yeah, yeah. Sorry Drake." Matt smiled down at the little girl. She turned her head to smile at him and released Near before running to Matt and hugging him tightly. _

_"It's okay! I still love you!" _

_Matt laughed and hugged Drake back, "I think it's time for your party by the way."_

_Drake lifted her head away from Matt's chest, "Really!?"_

_"Uh-huh."_

_Drake squealed before grabbing Near and Matt's hand, and running towards the kitchen. When she got there, she smiled at her brother who was sitting at the table. "Mello!" she shouted, letting go of Matt and Near's hands in favor of her brother's lap._

_"Ow! Drake, you're heavy!" Mello whined, but allowed Drake on his lap. Once he was in a more comfortable position, Mello told Matt to put the cake on the table and to get the presents from the hiding spot they had put them in._

_Near sat beside Mello, ignoring the glare he received from said blonde. His reasoning for sitting so close to the boy was actually to be near the birthday girl, but leave it to Mello to misunderstand things._

_Matt shortly walked in with a cake in one hand and a bag with presents in the other. Drake reached her hands out as the cake grew closer, leaving Mello to hold her back. "Cake!" Drake let out a gasp when she saw Matt place the bag of presents of the table in front of her, along with the cake, "Presents!"_

_Matt laughed at her joy, while Mello smiled at the top of her head as he rested is chin on it. Near smiled slightly as he watched his friend take out one of the presents in the bag._

_The present was wrapped in red construction paper, "Matt got me this!" Drake explained as she stared intently at the small drawings of Mario on the paper. _

_Matt rubbed the back of his neck, "You got me! Now open it!"_

_Drake nodded and stared intently at the paper, slowly unwrapping it. She meant business, that much the boys knew as they watched the girl take off the paper with a serious expression on her face._

_It was so out of character of her for her to be calm, but when it came to presents and such, she handled them with care, afraid she would harm whatever was underneath the paper._

_Drake's eyes widened with delight as she pulled off the rest of the paper now that she was sure she wouldn't damage her gift. "It's a game!" she shouted, showing it off to everyone._

_Matt laughed, "Yeah and you can play it on my GameCube whenever you want!"_

_Drake giggled and hugged the game close to her before leaning over to Mello's left to plant a kiss on Matt's cheek. "Thank you, Matt!"_

_Matt smiled at her cuteness and ruffled her hair, "You're welcome; I know how much you love those stupid Barbie games."_

_Drake pouted and sat up straight again, "They are NOT stupid!"_

_Matt smiled and rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. Just finish opening you're presents, cutie."_

_Drake was all smiles right away and she immediately went right back to work with her presents. She pulled out a box that was wrapped neatly in white wrapping paper. Drake looked up at the snow-clad boy and smiled at him knowingly. He nodded at her, a small smile on his face._

_"Thank you Near! I'm going to sleep with it forever!" Drake hugged the stuffed sheep toy she received from Near, and leaned over to kiss him on his cheek but was pulled away by Mello. _

_"Stop that." he said seriously as he glared at her._

_"Stop what?" she asked innocently, tilting her head back so she could see him._

_"Stop kissing other boys. I'm the only boy you can kiss."_

_Matt snickered, "Jealous, Mello?"_

_Mello shot a glare at his roommate, "NO! I just don't like her kissing other boys!" Mello then turned to Drake, "Just open your last present already."_

_Drake slowly nodded, afraid that her brother was mad at her. She smiled when she pulled out the last item in the bag that wasn't even wrapped. It was a chocolate bar. She smiled sweetly at it, and turned in her brother's lap to hug him. "Thank you Mello! You're the best big brother ever!"_

_Mello smiled, but huffed and turned his head away, "It's just to keep you from eating mine."_

_Matt rolled his eyes, as did Near. "Let's eat now; I really want to get back to my game." Matt said, gesturing to his Gameboy that was on the table, paused. _

_Drake clapped her hands as Mello cut a piece of her cake for her, "Happy birthday Drew," he whispered in her ear. _

_She nuzzled his neck, "Thank you, Mihael."_

_The four children were all eating cake when Watari walked in the room; he did a double take before smiling at them. "Hello children, may I ask what you're doing?" he asked the four trouble-makers._

_Near placed his fork down as he answered the old man, "Today is Drake's birthday."_

_Watari nodded, "I see. In that case will you all follow me?"_

_Mello looked questioningly at Matt who just shrugged. Matt got up from his seat, bringing his Gameboy with him as he resumed his game. Near climbed out his seat, and Mello picked Drake up and carried her into the room where Watari had left to._

_Watari stood there, smiling at them with a camera in one of his hands, and a book in the other. When the four were in there, Watari told them to stand together. Realizing why, Mello placed his sister back on the floor and crossed his arms, "I don't want to get my picture taken."_

_Watari smiled at the hot-headed blonde, "Are you sure Mello? This is part of my gift to Drake. Do you really wish to ruin it?"_

_Mello's eyes widened and he looked to at his sister to see her pouting and tears in the corners of her eyes, "Please Mello?"_

_Mello sighed, and looked away before he could fully fall into the trance of her pout, "Fine, but I won't be happy about it!"_

_Drake smiled, her pout diminishing, "Okay!" she cheered, grabbing onto his arm and looking towards the camera._

_Near placed himself in front of Drake, allowing her to smile briefly down at him before looking back the camera. Matt was on the other side of the girl, focused on his game._

_"Smile." Watari said sweetly, clicking a button on the camera which ensued a flash._

_Watari then handed Drake the camera, along with the book he was holding. "Happy birthday, Drake."_

_Drake happily took the camera and book. She flipped open the book and smiled when she saw numerous pictures of herself and her friends, that included Mello. "Thank you Mr. Wammy!"_

_Watari smiled at her before patting her head, "Have fun with it, Drake."_

_"Uh-huh!" she said happily before snapping a picture of the three most important boys in her life. Caught by surprised, they flinched when a flash came into their sights that temporarily blinded them._

_"Drake!" Matt yelled, "You made me die, again!"_

_"Eep!" Drake squealed as she ran away from Matt once again._


	2. Matt's Memories

**Chapter Two: Matt's Memories**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

Thanks to the following for supporting this story! I really appreciate it!:

_Chocoholics Unite_, _Sora of the Sky_, _Deathnotekisses13_, _L.A.B.B Murder Cases_, _aliceelric7_, _Avis11_, _Branabee_, _ XxanimeaddictxX_, _MewSayuri Hitachiin Bakumancer_, _lily0yuri_

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

**A. **My favorite character would have to be L :) I mean, how can you _not_ love him. He's smart, and cute. Mello is close behind though :)

**Q. **Do you like the Death Note anime or manga better?

* * *

"Now I miss her even more! I miss playing games with her!" Matt said dramatically, thinking back on the memories he had with Drake.

* * *

_"Matt!" Drake called happily upon entering Matt's room that he shared with her older brother, Mello._

_"What, Squirt?" he asked, his eyes never leaving from his TV screen as he took down evil creatures on his newest game._

_"You wanna play a game with me?" the little girl asked sweetly as she leaned back and forth on the balls of her feet._

_"Uhhh, huh?" Matt asked, not catching what she said._

_"I wanna play a game with you!" Drake said, a pout on her face._

_"Is that so..." Matt said, still not paying the blonde any attention. _

_Drake stomped her foot before stomping behind Matt's TV and pulling the plugs. "HEY!" Matt yelled._

_Drake smiled at Matt innocently and skip towards him, poking his forehead. "You're it!" she exclaimed, running out of the room._

_Matt smirked before he ran after her, "Get back here Squirt!"_

_Drake squealed as she ran through the halls of Wammy's. She pushed past the other children that littered the halls, not caring what they shouted at her or if they glared her way; she just wanted to escape the boy chasing her._

_"You can ride, but you can't hide!" Matt yelled after her, not losing site of the blonde head that was bobbing around the orphanage in a frenzy._

_"MELLO!" Drake called, yelling for the protection of her older brother._

_Matt's eyes widened and he snorted, "Hey! That's cheating!"_

_"Is not!" The small girl retorted, turning a corner and into the recreation room. "Mello!" she exclaimed happily when she saw her older brother lounging on the couch in the room._

_He barely had time to register what was happening before Drake jumped on top of him, causing him to choke on his chocolate. "Ow! What the heck, Drake!?"_

_Drake frowned, and lightly slapped Mello on the cheek, "That's a bad word, Mello!"_

_He narrowed his eyes, "'Heck', is _not_ a bad word. Now what do you want?"_

_As if on cue, Matt rushed into the room, "SQUIRT!"_

_Drake squealed and leaped off of her brother. Matt was blocking the exit to the door but was knocked down when Drake roughly rammed into him. "OW!" he yelled, scrambling back up and chasing after the midget._

_He wondered through the halls slowly, with no sign of her what-so-ever. "Hm.." he wondered out loud as he entered the kitchen and looked around. "Where is that sq-"_

_"GOTCHA!" a shrill voice rung out as Drake jumped out of one of the vacant cabinets and onto Matt who was about to pass by. _

_Matt was on his back, lying on the floor while Drake sat on his chest grinning at him as she giggled. "Did I win?" she asked, bouncing slightly much to Matt's dismay._

_He groaned at her weight and sat up, placing the blue eyed child in a more comfortable position in his lap. He smiled at her and tapped her nose, "Nope. Because I _always _win...You're it!" _

_With that Matt pushed Drake out of his lap and ran for it, making his brown hair fly every which way._

_He heard Drake whine from the kitchen, "But Mattttt!"_

_The green eyed boy snickered as he dodged the people in the hallway, "Loserrrrr!"_

_When Matt heard the little girl let out a battle cry, he knew she meant business. And went Drake business, she was no ball of sunshine._

_"Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap..." Matt said under his breath repeatedly as he tried to make it back to his room._

_He had made it as far as to place his hand on the door knob when a voice was heard from beside him, "I. AM NOT. A LOSER!" _

_Without a moment's notice, Matt was tackled to the ground for what seemed like the billionth time that day. "SORRY! I'M SORRY! I SAID I'M SORRY DRAKE!" Matt yelled out as he blocked the strangely powerful swings Drake was throwing at him._

_"You mean it?" Drake sniffed, making Matt finally take notice that the girl had been crying._

_Surprised, he sat up and hugged her, rubbing her back comfortably. "Yeah, I mean it."_

_Matt felt the girl smile into his striped shirt, "I love you, Matt!"_

_He laughed, "And I love you too, Squirt."_

* * *

_"Matt?" asked an eight year old Drake._

_"Hm?" the ten year old asked in reply as he continued to rake the leaves in yard into one big pile._

_"What are you doing?"_

_"Well, since _someone_ broke my GameCube. I decided to do something else that's just as fun." Matt dropped the rake and placed his hands on his hips as he surveyed his work._

_Drake let a guilty look pass her face at the mention of the brunette's gaming console, but replaced it with one of curiosity at the words '_something else that's just as fun.' _"Raking leaves?" she asked._

_Matt sighed heavily and slumped forward as if to emphasize his disappointment. "I come to wonder _how_ you're in 4th place...But no. My idea of _fun_ is not _raking leaves_. Who do you take me for, Drake?"_

_Drake shrugged, smiling at her brother's best friend/roommate. "Can't answer that!" she giggled and played with the strings on her jacket, "So what is it then? What are you doing?"_

_"I'm making a pile of leaves-"_

_"Uh huh."_

_"To jump in them."_

_At those four simple words, Drake's eyes seemed to immediately light up and she clasped her hands together. "OH! Really!? Can I jump in them too?! Please! Pretty please!"_

_Matt scrunched up his nose, "No way! You're the reason I'm outside in the first place! Why in God's name would I wanna be out here?!"_

_Drake pouted, "Please! I said I was sorry! And Roger already said you could get a new one! Watari even agreed to it! Besides it's good to get fresh air once in awhile!"_

_Matt scowled at the young girl, "You said, _once _in awhile. If I remember correctly, I served that _'once' _condition a week ago when I was forced to drag you back inside."_

_"Pleasssssssseeeeeeee!" Drake begged once again, latching onto the boy's side._

_He let out a girlish shriek at the sudden contact, "Drake! Get off of me! I don't let Game System Destroyers touch me!"_

_Drake shook her head from where it was pressed into his shoulder, "Not until you let me jump in the leaves with you! AND I SAID I WAS SORRY!"_

_Matt struggled out of Drake's grasp and allowed her to fall back and lightly land on her bottom. Her fixed his striped shirt and huffed before walking towards the door that led back inside the orphanage. "Forget it. I'm not doing it now anyway; I'm thirsty."_

_Matt quickly walked into the kitchen after entering through the back door, trying to get rid of the blonde that was trailing after him. _

_Once he reached the kitchen he grabbed one of the juice boxes from the fridge and closed the door only to get the crap scared out of him when Drake popped out from behind it, "PLEASEEEEEEE!?"_

_Matt jumped back a few steps and clutched his chest, "No! And freakin-A, Drake! You scared the crap out of me!"_

_"Just say yes and you won't have to worry about that anymore!" Drake said a little _too_ sweetly._

_Matt rolled his eyes and sipped at his juice before walking out of the kitchen towards his room. He needed a brake before jumping in a pile of leaves._

_He frowned when he heard footsteps behind him along with a familiar voice whining, 'Please'._

_Matt began to walk faster and he began to become a little panicky when he heard Drake walking faster as well. _

_"GAH! Fine! Just leave me alone! You're freaking me out!" Matt yelled once he reached his door. He turned around fully to face the short menace that had begun to scare him._

_She was smiling sweetly up at him as if she hadn't just been trying to hound him down. "Yay! Let's go now!" she grabbed Matt's free hand and began to drag him back outside. _

_He shook his arm out of her grasp and firmly shook his head, "That'll have to wait until I'm finished with my break. Ya know, because I was technically working."_

_Drake rolled her eyes at her friend, and pouted at him, "Fine. But you better come and find me when you're ready! I'll be in the Recreation Room with Near!" With that, Drake turned on her heels and ran down the hall ways towards the Recreation Room._

_Matt sighed heavily and walked inside his room when Drake was out of sight._

_"What's wrong with you?"_

_The sudden voice made Matt jump. He looked quickly where he heard it come from to see his roommate lounging on his bed. The brunette instantly relaxed and threw his now empty juice box in the trashcan by the door, "Oh, hey Mello. And your sister is what's wrong."_

_Mello's face hardened, "What'd she do? You better not have made her cry."_

_Matt grew defensive, "I didn't make her cry! And she wouldn't leave me alone about jumping in the giant pile of leaves I made outside." Matt huffed, "It's bad enough that she broke my GameCube, and now she wants to ruin my leisure alone time with nature."_

_Mello rolled his eyes as he sat up from his bed to open the drawer from his bedside table, "I don't see why she's bothering you." Mello paused as he searched inside his drawer until he finally found what he was looking for; a chocolate bar. "She just wants to spend time with you. And she didn't mean to break your GameBox-"_

_"GameCube."_

_"Whatever. Just deal with her." Mello then glared into his friend's eyes, "But you better not be mean to her, or I'm going to kick your ass."_

_Matt held his head in his hands and sighed, "Fine." Matt then smirked at Mello, placing his hand on the door knob, "Don't curse like that in front of Drake, or she'll kick _your_ ass." Matt then quickly opened the door and exited behind it, slamming it shut._

_As if on cue, something hard hit the door on the other side and an angered Mello yelled, "Shut up, Matt!"_

_Chuckling, Matt went to retrieve Drake._

* * *

_Matt smirked at the sight before him. He was leaning in the doorway of the Recreation Room, watching as Near and Drake played an intense chess game._

_"Checkmate." went Near's monotone voice._

_"URGHH! DANG IT!" Drake shouted, tossing the chess board over. She definitely took after Mello when it came to losing at things. "EVERYTIME!"_

_Matt chuckled, making himself known, "C'mon Squirt, let's get this over with."_

_At the sound of his voice, Drake smiled brightly, "Yay!" she turned her head towards Near, "Catch ya later Sheep!" the blonde then skipped happily over to Matt and the two walked through the halls towards the back door together._

_"Let's do this!" yelled Drake as she ran towards the leaf pile. _

_Matt's eyes widened and he quickly pulled her back, "Hey! You have to wait until I say 'GO'!" he then walked a little ways further, Drake still pressed to his side. He finally released her but the two continued to hold on to each other by their hands. Matt stared at the pile of leaves in silence, as if sizing them up._

_"Hurry up Mister!" Drake ordered, tugging on his hand._

_Matt sighed and took a deep breath before shouting, "GO!" At that, the two ran towards the leaf pile, never letting go of each other's hands. They didn't even release their grip on each other when they jumped into the pile of leaves._

_They both laughed and tumbled around in the dead leaves, finally stopping when they were out of breathe. "That was fun Matty! Let's do it again!"_

_Matt laughed, and worked in a scoff at her words, "Only if you're the one raking up the leaves this time!"_

* * *

"Yep, it's official. I miss her like hell now." Matt said, as continued to flip through Drake's treasured photo album.


	3. Near's Memories

**Chapter Three: Near's Memories**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

Thanks to the following for supporting this story! It means a lot!:

_XxanimeaddictxX, Bre Renee, Meister-Amy, The Creator of Worlds, ultimatekaibafan, MusicBeatsMyHeart, moonlight phonex101, Invader Ivy, ChubbytheBunny_

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

**A. **I personally like the anime better, mostly because it's a moving picture. I _do_ like the manga as well, just not as much as the anime :)

**Q. **Have you seen the Live Action movie of Death Note?

My new website is up! The link is on my profile!

* * *

Near spoke from where he was in the room, "I miss building things with her..."

* * *

_It was winter time in Winchester, England. That being where the Whammy house resided. Most of the children were outside, enjoying the cold weather._

_Some were building snowmen, others were making snow angels. There were two particular children outside as well. They were currently building a snowman near the frozen lake by the Whammy house._

_Drake had chosen the spot as to separate herself and Near from the others. Of course she didn't mind the company of the other children, but she knew Near would prefer to be somewhere isolated. As a matter of fact, he wouldn't even be outside if the girl hadn't dragged him out here._

_"C'mon Near!" Drake shouted while beginning to pile together snow in hopes of making the middle part of the snowman._

_Near slowly made his way towards the girl, and began to help roll the snow so it was in the shape of circle. Then together, they heft up the large ball of snow and placed it on top of a slightly larger one._

_"Yay! Now to do the head!" Drake cheered, "You get started on that while I go find so stuff for the face!"_

_Near nodded at the girl before she skipped off to look for the need items. He sighed as he began to park snow together, making sure it was durable enough to make into a ball._

_He stopped however when he heard an excited squeal coming from where the iced over lake was. Looking over, Near saw his friend sliding across the ice. He watched blankly, and curiously before walking to the edge of the frozen water._

_"Drake, what are you doing?" he asked when she came closer to where he stood._

_She giggled in responses and made to turn on the ice, only to fall on her butt. Laughing she said, "I'm ice skating! You should try it, Near! It's fun!"_

_Near looked warily at the lake, before backing up slightly, "I'd rather not."_

_With another laugh, Drake began to make her way towards her friend. "Why not?"_

_Ignoring her, Near simply shrugged before walking back towards Whammy's. Drake called after him, "Hey! Where do you think you're going!?"_

_Before he knew it, Drake was clutching onto his arm and dragging him back towards the lake. "Drake." Near said, "Let me go."_

_Shaking her head, she childishly replied, "Nu-uh!"_

_Near's eyes narrowed and he began to try and shake her off as they neared the lake. "Drake, I said to let go of my arm. Now._

_"Fine..." she sighed, before a wicked grin appeared on her face, "I'll let go of you alright!"_

_True to her word, Drake pushed Near away from her...and onto the frozen lake._

_Near silently gasped, not expecting Drake to be so rash. He looked over his shoulder to glare at her, only to find that she wasn't there. "Drak-"_

_THUD._

_Near fell flat on his bottom when Drake seemed to come out of nowhere and pounced him. "Gotcha! Now get me!" she squealed as she slid her feet across the ice in an attempt to get away._

_Near sighed, and slowly stood up on shaky legs. The surface was slippery, despite him not wearing ice skates. _

_Absently, he rubbed his bottom as he watched Drake slid across the ice, waiting for him to make his move. Which he wasn't planning on doing. "Drake. This isn't a very wise thing to do. I'm leaving."_

_Saying this, Near once again began to walk back to Whammy's. Of course there were a few minor complications._

_1) He kept falling on his face._

_2) Drake's laughing at him was a distraction._

_The white haired boy glared at the blonde as he began to crawl to the snow invested ground. Drake who was oblivious to his glare continued laughing as she began to make her way towards his crawling form. Her intention was to help him...but that didn't go to well._

_In an attempt to gain speed, Drake kicked off the lake. It worked, but the speed caused her to lose balance and she slipped, losing control of her direction. Meaning, Drake couldn't stop herself as she slid straight towards the crawling Near._

_Said boy was paying no attention to the girl, but it was soon forced on her when she rammed into his backside, forcing him to slide across the ice at top speed._

_The two children flew off the ice and landed right into their unfinished snowman._

_Drake silently looked down at herself, seeing all the snow that she was covered in. Mello was going to kill her for sure if she got sick. She then looked to her right to see Near, a glare apparent on his face. As Drake began to laugh at his snow covered form, she began to think that it didn't matter if Mello was mad at her, because the sight before her was worth it. She could barely see Near as the snow acted as a good camouflage._

_Near sighed. He knew he shouldn't have gone outside._

* * *

_"Damn it, Drake! How the hell did you get _this _sick! I helped you get dressed to go out there and everything!" Mello scolded his younger sister._

_Currently she was in her room inside Whammy's. She was sick in bed from playing outside in the snow yesterday. Her and Near had stumbled back into Whammy's, covered in snow. Watari himself was surprised, and couldn't find the reason how exactly two children could manage to cover themselves in so much snow._

_The young girl coughed into her sheets that she was peeking out from under at her older brother, "S-sorry Mello...me and Near played a lot in the snow..."_

_Mello sighed when he saw that he was making his sister feel worse than she already felt. "Don't worry about it. And what did I say about hanging out with Near?"_

_She sniffed, "You said not to..."_

_"Yeah, so why did you?!" Mello asked, getting angry all over again at the thought of his adorable baby sister spending time with his rival._

_"Uh...well...uh...Near is my friend..."_

_Mello groaned, "What a stupid reason!"_

_The sick girl shrunk deeper into her covers at his outburst, the top of her head being the only visible part of her body._

_The older blonde rolled his eyes as he bent over his sister and gave her a simple kiss on her forehead, "You're so annoying..."_

_Drake giggled from underneath her covers as Mello ruffled her unkempt hair. "If you need anything, call."_

_With that, Mello stalked to her door, stopping when she called after him, "Love you, Mello!"_

_He smirked before looking over his shoulder, "Love you too."_

_Shortly after Mello left, closing her door behind her, Drake tossed her sheets off her small body and leaned over her bedside to look under her bed, "You can come out now."_

_Near poked his head out from under her bed before crawling out into the middle of the room._

_"Did you bring them?" the girl asked excitedly as she got off her bed to join Near on her carpet._

_The boy nodded, not being able to speak due to his sore throat. The sick boy then pulled out a box of blocks from under Drake's bed._

_She squealed, her voice cracking at the end._

_Near proceeded to dump the box of blocks onto her floor and the two ill children began to sort them by color._

_After the sorting was done, they began to stack the blocks onto each other, not even having to tell the other what to build; they just knew._

_They worked together, stacking the blocks into a color coded pattern in the formation of a tower._

_"How do we put these up there?" Drake asked Near while looking at the tall tower in her room._

_Near seemed to contemplate it a moment before moving into a crouch in front of the tower. He signaled Drake to get on his shoulders with his eyes._

_She seemed hesitant at first, but soon complied. She carefully got on Near's shoulders and he slowly stood up, shaking slightly from the extra weight._

_Drake then began to place the remaining blocks into their correct order before giving Near the okay so he could put her down._

_He nodded and began to slowly crouch down. All was well until Drake fell forward, crashing into the tower her and Near had just finished._

_Near lost his balance on the balls of his feet and fell back while Drake fell forward, off of his shoulders._

_A loud crash occurred as the blocks began to fall down and onto the floor of the room._

_Shortly after, Drake's door was slammed open, a worried Mello in the doorway, "Drake! Are you okay?! I heard a-" Mello cut himself off when he saw his sister's room covered with blocks and a white-clad boy. His eyes narrowed as he yelled, "WHY THE HELL IS _HE_ IN HERE!?"_

_Drake sheepishly smiled at Mello as Near stared uncaringly at the fuming blonde._

_Of course an overprotective brother couldn't ruin Near's lovely friendship._

* * *

Mello scoffed, "I don't know why. She always managed to destroy whatever you guys made right after you both finished it."

"I still enjoyed the time it took to make it with her." Near replied, twirling a lock of his white hair as he stared at Mello.

Mello rolled his eyes, before looking back at the album.


	4. Mello's Memories

**Chapter Four: Mello's Memories**

** A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

Thanks to:

ChubbytheBunny (_Favoriting_&_Reviewing_), Invader Ivy (_Reviewing_), XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewing_), ChibiCheshire (_Favoriting_), RhymeXRhythm (_Reviewing_), aliceelric7 (_Reviewing_), Demon's Rain (_Following_&_Favoriting_)

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

**A. **Yep. Only some of it though. I really liked the casting for it, especially for L. ;)

**Q. **On a scale of 1-10, how obsessed are you with Death Note, 10 being the craziest.

* * *

"I miss her period." Mello huffed, "She's _my_ sister after all."

* * *

_The young ten year old blonde shook from beneath her blankets, biting back the whimpers that came to her. She may have been smarter than most children her age, but that didn't mean she didn't harbor the same fears._

_The thunder outside boomed louder, causing Drake to sob and shrink back under her covers._

_As soon as the loud crackling of lightning was sounded, the blue eyed child scrambled out of her bed and ran to her door. She threw it open before sprinting down the hallway in search of a certain room._

_Finding the door, she wasted no time in throwing it open before leaping onto her brother's bed. Said brother awoke with a grunt of pain, "OW! WHO THE HELL- Drake?" his voice quieted down once he realized just who it was that had awoken him._

_There is his lap was the shaking form of his little sister. She clung to his shirt and he slowly wrapped his arms around her trembling form._

_He glanced over to his still sleeping roommate, not at all surprised that he was still asleep. Matt slept like the dead._

_Mello the returned his attention to his sister, "What's got you so shaken up?" he asked, with slight annoyance but his concern was still there._

_"O-outside!" she stuttered. Just as the words left her mouth, a boom of thunder resounded outdoors._

_Mello sighed, and rolled his eyes at the childish fear. "Geez..." he began to pat her back before he moved her beside him on his bed."You're such a baby."_

_"B-be quiet Mello!" Drake said, pouting. She got under her brother's bed sheets as he got out of his bed to get something out from under it._

_Drake lost all fear when she saw the book in her brother's hand, along with the plastic bag that she knew held her brother's secret chocolate stash._

_Mello smirked as he watched the emotion in his sister's face change, "What? Not scared anymore?"_

_A scowl met Drake's usually cheerful face as she frowned at her brother, "You're such a weenie, Mello." she muttered, crossing her arms._

_The twelve year old rolled his eyes again as he got back in bed beside her. He handed her the bag of chocolate, which she graciously took before opening it up to grab some mini sized chocolate bars. While Drake began to pig out on his chocolate, which Mello hoped she wasn't eating _all_ of it, he began to open the book which he knew his sister loved; "_Charlie and The Chocolate Factory".

_Drake sat silently to his side, snuggling closer to him as he began to read the story. He may not have red it enthusiastically, but the small girl still enjoyed it._

_Sometime past before Mello's voice began to fade in her ears. She yawned before her head slumped down onto Mello's shoulders._

_Mello sighed in relief at the godsend and promptly closed the book. Sure he used to like it, but that was when he was a "kid". Mello snaked his chocolate stash away from his sister before returning it and the book back to its original spot._

_Groaning at what little space was left in his bed; Mello crawled back under his sheets, his sister clinging to him. A few minutes later, Mello too fell drifted to sleep._

* * *

"She was such a cutie." Matt sighed, smiling down at all the young pictures of Drake.

Hearing this, Mello glared up at him, "What the hell is that supposed to mean? She's still cute!"

Matt laughed before closing the album, "Yeah, yeah. I know-"

"Are you implying that you've been checking out my sister!?"

"Geez there's no winning with you..." Matt muttered, really wishing his DS was done charging.

Near then looked over at Mello who was glaring at Matt, "I agree with Matt, Drake is rather adorable."

Mello switched his attention to Near, growling at the boy. "I really want to punch that fuckin blank look off your fu-"

"Excuse me, boys." Watari interrupted the teenager. "There is someone here to see you."

Matt looked at the old man with an eyebrow raised, "Huh? Who?"

Without answering, Watari turned and walked out of the room and towards the entrance of the house.

Mello grunted, standing, "This better be good..."

The three boys walked out of the room, following after Watari. They knew the visitor wasn't L, because the young man was already at Whammy's. It also couldn't be Drake, because she would have let them know.

When they arrived at the entrance, all three of the boys were surprised to see a beautiful young girl smiling at them.

Matt's jaw was dropped as he admired the girl's long blonde hair. The last time he had seen it, it was only to her shoulders and now it was probably to the middle of her back.

Near stared at the fifteen year old girl that he knew all too well. His eyes were slightly wide, but no one could actually tell he was surprised.

Then there was Mello, who couldn't stop smiling at his younger sister. He stared into beautiful blue eyes that mirrored his own.

Drake was smiling back them, suppressing a squeal of joy as she began jumping up and down as she waved at them, "Hey guys! It's been awhile, right?"

Matt smiled back, gaining his senses as he ran towards the girl with open arms. "What's up, Drake?" he laughed as he picked her off her feet and spun her around.

She giggled the same giggle she did as a kid and smiled down at him when he stopped spinning and just held her in the air, "Freakin' amazing now that I'm home!"

Matt smiled again before putting her down, "Well, I gotta say Drake. You look bea-"

A voice was cleared from behind the gamer, and turned to see Mello glaring at him. Mello then smirked at his baby sister as he walked closer to her, "They deport you already?"

Drake mock glared at him, "Jiguko e ike kono ama!" she fussed in Japanese.

Mello cocked his head, "What the hell did you say to me?"

She smiled innocently as she pulled her big brother into a hug, which he returned, "Nothing..."

The male blonde rolled his eyes as he scoffed, "Sure." Drake giggled, and squeezed him tighter as she looked over his shoulder.

Her eyes met with the familiar gray ones she had known since childhood. She smiled at Near as she released her brother, running over to the quiet boy.

Near was in his usual crouch when she approached. She got down to his level and smiled brightly, "Nice to see you again, Near!"

Near smiled at her, holding out his hand as he said, "Welcome home." Drake took his hand, but didn't expect for him to pull her forward so he could hug her.

Drake laughed when she heard Mello yell something along the lines of 'Release her you beast!'

"It's good to be back." she laughed into Near's shoulder, only causing him to hold her tighter.


	5. Reunite

**Chapter Five: Reunite**

** A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

Thanks to:

aliceelric7 (_Reviewing_), XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewing_), Invader Ivy (_Reviewing_), ChubbytheBunny (_Reviewing_), Doll with No brain (_Following_), animegirl786 (_Favoriting_), chained2love (_Following_)

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

**A. **I'd have to say maybe a 6. I adore the show and know a lot about it, but I'm not so into it that I own a bunch of merchandise or _all_ the different versions of the anime and manga (language wise).

**Q. **What would you do if you landed in the Death Note universe?

* * *

Matt and Near continued to stare at their childhood friend as she talked to her brother.

They were currently in the dining room, eating dinner along with the other children at the orphanage.

Near and Matt sat beside each other while Drew and Mello sat in front of them. Mello and Drew were catching up; discussing the Kira investigation that L was working on. Apparently his role model was doing very well with the case.

So good that he was able to take time off and visit the orphanage. Only for a short time though. Said detective was currently in his room, not wanting to come outside of it to eat dinner.

"Hey Drew," Matt said, interrupting the siblings' conversation. Drew looked over at him, raising an eyebrow; Mello glared at him, not liking being interrupted. "Do you wanna play a game later? I'll let you win!" he smirked.

Drew rolled her eyes but smiled, "Yeah right! I could beat you with my eyes closed!"

"Says the one who couldn't even beat me at the _Barbie_ game I got you. I repeat, _Barbie_."

Drew puffed out her cheeks, much to her admirers' delight. "I _let_ you win. There's no way you could actually beat me at fashion designing."

"Simon Powel said otherwise." Matt laughed, referring to the virtual judge in her game.

"Damn it, Matt!"

Mello looked at his little sister with wide eyes, shocked at her fowl language. "Drew, where the fuck did you learn that kind of language!?"

Matt, Near and Drew stared at the shocked blonde, giving him incredulous looks.

"Anyway," Drew said, ignoring Mello, "Sure. I'm up for a game! I've been practicing; you wouldn't believe the selection they have in Japan!"

"Drew." Near joined in, "Would you be willing to join me later? I have some new puzzles I want to put together."

The blonde girl smiled at the white-haired boy in front of her. "Yeah, sure! What kind? Don't tell me they're blank again, though. Those are so boring!" Drew whined.

Near smiled a small smile at her; it was barely noticeable. "I had Roger buy the ones with landscapes. I expected that you'd refuse to help me if they were blank."

"Ah, you know me so well!" Drew laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Can I finish my story now?" Mello butted in, glaring pointing at Near and Matt.

"Knock yourself out." Matt said grinning.

"No one said you couldn't." Near replied blankly, picking at the vegetables on his plate.

"Humph. Well as I was saying..." Mello continued, Drew listening intently while Matt rolled his eyes and Near blocked him out.

* * *

"Hey guys." Drew greeted when she entered Matt and Mello's room.

Mello waved his hand that held a chocolate bar at her before resuming to watching TV. Matt looked up from his DS and smiled at her, removing the goggles from over his eyes.

"Hey girlie." the gamer greeted. "Ready to get your ass kicked?"

"Shut up!" Drew laughed, playfully punching his shoulder.

Matt only smiled at her looking into her blue eyes that he loved so much. Mello may have had the same color eyes but they didn't sparkle like Drew's seemed to do.

Meeting his green eyes, Drew stopped laughing and silently stared back, wondering why Matt was looking at her in such a way.

Taking her silence as a "go ahead, I feel the same", Matt began to stand from the chair he was in, towering over her. Drew looked up, her eyes still locked to his and confused as ever.

Matt began to lean in, his brown hair following with the laws of gravity. His hand moved to cup her cheek, making her attention turn to that. His eyes were now closed as he leaned in further, parting his lips.

"M-Matt?" Drew asked in whisper as addressed boy's lips were about to crash into hers.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Mello yelled, slamming his fist into Matt's face, removing him from his sister.

"OW! Shit, what the hell Mello!?" Matt exclaimed, holding his nose, thanking the gods it wasn't broken.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'what the hell'?! YOU WERE MAKING A MOVE ON MY BABY SISTER!"

"Uh, M-Mels..." Drew said, trying to calm her brother down. "I don't think he was-"

"HOW STUPID ARE YOU!? OF COURSE HE WAS!"

Drew flinched when her brother's loud voice was directed towards her. "Mello. Just calm dow-"

"HOW CAN I CALMN DOWN KNOWING THIS HORMONAL TEENAGER IS AFTER MY BABY SISTER?!"

Drew scrunched her face together, growing impatient with her brother. "Look, Mello. I'm sure Matt didn't mean anything by it. We're friends. Right, Matt?" she asked, turning to the gamer.

Matt looked a little dejected at her words and faked a smile, not meeting her eyes. "Uh, yeah...yeah, sure."

Drew smiled, looking back at Mello. "See? What did I tell you?"

Mello nodded, but still looked at Matt menacingly, "Yeah, you're right." He may have spoken those words to Drew but his eyes were saying something else to Matt, '_Next time you try something like that, I'll wring your neck._'

Matt gulped, quickly returning to his DS game, "Uh, Drew maybe we can play that game tomorrow..."

Drew looked at Matt oddly, "Okay, well I'll see you guys then. Night." Drew planted a kiss on Mello's cheek and moved to so the same to Matt but was pulled back by Mello.

"Night, Drew." he said, pushing her towards the door.

"Hey! Why'd you do that? I always give you guys a kiss before I go to bed!"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Mello said, slamming the door in her face.

Mello heard her silent curse before she walked off saying something about seeing Near... Crap, he hoped that little sheep wouldn't try anything like his idiot best friend did...

Speaking of said best friend, Mello turned around to face him. "So you like Drew." Mello stated.

Matt paused his game, hoping he would be alive long enough to finish it. "So what?"

"_So_, she's my sister!"

"Yeah and what if she feels the same?"

"But she doesn't!"

"How do you know!?"

"She just friend-zoned you!"

Matt scowled as he looked at Mello, not adding on to their argument.

Mello continued to glare, "Don't try anything funny again. She's too young for that kind of stuff anyway."

"No. She's too young to _you_."

Mello narrowed his eyes, stepping closer to Matt. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

Not backing down, Matt narrowed his eyes as well, "It means that you're babying her to much, Mello. Get over your sister complex!"

"Fuck you, Matt!" Mello yelled, throwing a fist towards Matt.

Matt dodged, causing Mello's fist to crash into the desk behind Matt. Mello cursed right as the door to him and Matt's room was opened, Roger giving both of them a stern look.

"What's going on in here?" Roger asked, a scowl on his face as he looked at the two teenagers.

"Nothing." Both boys replied forcibly.

"Quiet down then." Roger ordered, leaving the room.

Matt and Mello shared a look before nodding to each other as if to say '_We're good._' before they changed and got into their beds.

While Mello was satisfied that Matt wouldn't make any more moves on Drew, Matt smiled to himself, thinking about ways to get out of the friend zone.


	6. A New Kind of Rivalry

**Chapter Six: A New Kind of Rivalry**

** A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

Thanks to:

XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewing_), LifeTheNinetails (_Following_&_Favoriting_), MonsterBloodTatto (_Following_&_Favoriting_), Invader Ivy (_Reviewing_), aliceelric7 (_Reviewing_), ShynicTheShadow (_Following_&_Favoriting_), April Marciano (_Favoriting_), Mikkola (_Following_)

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

**A. **I would most likely try my best to save Matt, Mello and L from dying. Hopefully I'd have proof that Light was Kira with me, such as the anime or the manga.

**Q.** Which Death Note character would you rather be with on a deserted island?

* * *

After the incident in her brother's room, Drake had immediately left to go find Near. He was most likely in the recreation room, already sorting through the LEGOs.

The teenager sighed to herself, wondering if Matt was surviving her brother's wrath. She had no idea why he suddenly blew up and frankly she didn't want to go back and find out.

The girl was still pouting from not being able to kiss Matt on the cheek like she always did, but since she never stayed upset long she was soon smiling happily again as she skipped down the hallway to find Near.

"Near?" Drake called when she entered the recreation room.

"Over here." a blank voice spoke from behind a wall of plastic blocks.

The blonde turned quickly to where she heard her friend's voice, smiling when she could only colorful LEGOs. "Hey Near." she greeted, going behind the wall of plastic.

"Hello Drake, I see you came."

"Well of course I did!" she laughed, sitting down beside the white-haired boy, "Anything for you Near." she added cheekily, winking.

Near smiled slightly, moving a box of blocks that was behind him in between him and Drake. "What should we build?"

Drake put a finger to her lip in thought as she eyed the box of blocks. "Why don't we build a neighborhood like we did that one time?"

"Ok."

Drake smiled as she and Near began to pick the box of blocks, looking for the ones with the correct size.

"Hey, do you still have that finger puppet kit I got you?" Drake asked, stacking a few blocks on one another.

Near nodded, showing her the few finger puppets he had with him. One was of himself while the other resembled Drake.

The girl giggled, leaning in closer to get a better look at the blonde puppet. "Is that me?" she asked.

Near smiled, nodding his head before he resumed his blank facial expression.

Drake laughed again, poking Near's cheek. "Cute."

Near's eyes widened before he looked down, beginning to stack blocks again so Drake wouldn't see his blush.

The two continued building a neighborhood in silence, that is until Drake stood up to stretch her limbs. "I'll going to get something to dri- WHOA!" Drake said, accidentally tripping over her own feet and falling forward and into the wall of blocks Near had made earlier.

Near only blinked as he looked at the girl was laying flat on her on top of the fallen block wall.

"Oops." Drake's muffled voice spoke.

"Drake, are you okay?" Near asked, slowly standing up to go and help the girl up.

Drake laughed weakly, taking Near's hand and standing up beside him. "Yeah, but I think I ruined our neighborhood along with the wall you made."

Near nodded when he looked at the crushed houses they had built. He wasn't upset though, as he was used to Drake destroying either everything he made or everything they made together.

The girl was just clumsy.

"It's okay." Near said, "I was going to go to bed soon anyway."

Near began to twirl a lock of his hair as he stared directly into Drake's blue eyes, seeing as they were exactly the same height.

"Oh, well goodnight then Near!" Drake smiled, pecking Near's cheek before she left to go to her own room.

Near watched her go, his finger paused in mid-twirl as his face heated up. He was used to her kissing his cheek before bed, but he always managed to stiff up at it, embarrassed.

The grey eyed boy smiled to himself, beginning to clean up the mess Drake had made before he went to bed.

* * *

"...ake..."

Drake grunted, swatting at the hands that were shaking her.

"Dra...get...ass up."

Grunting again, Drake placed her pillow over her head, trying to shoo the intruder away. "Go away. Sleeping." she said groggily, slurring her words.

She was never the type to wake up gracefully that was for sure.

Mello scowled in irritation at his younger sister who refused to wake up. It was already twelve in the afternoon, and his sister had yet to get up.

Although the boys were used to not seeing her at breakfast, they thought she would make an exception this time because she had finally come home.

"Get your ass up, Drake!" Mello yelled again, grabbing the pillow off of her face and tossing it to the floor.

"Noooo." Drake whined, trying to take cover under her bed sheets.

It was obvious to Mello that Drake was still half-asleep, and quite frankly he hated it when she was in that state. Only because she became a whiny baby.

"Noooo! I don't...need to awake." Drake whined, proving Mello's point as she mixed up her words, sounding like a year old child.

Mello rolled his eyes, grabbing her covers and tossing those to the floor alongside her pillow. "Drake. I'm serious, and you're pissing me off. We let you sleep in long enough now get up!"

When Drake only curled herself into a ball, he groaned walking out of the room to go and fin Matt and Near. Of course he didn't really want the younger boy's help, but desperate times came to desperate measures.

Mello found Near and Matt giving each other cold looks; he'd have to ask Matt about it later.

When the three boys arrived back at Drake's room, the girl was still in her bed and she had fixed her covers and pillow like they were before Mello took them away from her.

"She won't get up?" Matt asked, already knowing how much effort they were going to have to put into this in order to get her out of bed.

"Yep." Mello sighed out, already walking to his sister's bedside.

Near nodded, making his way to the other side of Drake's bed. He gently placed one of his on Drake's shoulder, shaking her. "Drake. It's time to get up."

Drake only grunted as she rolled over the hand Near had placed on her bed.

From beside Mello, Matt glared at Near through his goggles.

Matt tried his hand at getting Drake to get up, only to have her roll off of Near's hand to swat at his own.

Mello sighed again, "Whatever, I'm just going to get the water."

Mello left the room, leaving Matt and Near alone with Drake.

Matt lifted his goggles from over his eyes, glaring at Near who only looked at him blankly.

"I won't lose to you, that's for sure." Matt announced to the younger boy.

Near began to twirl a lock of his hair, "And I'm not willing to let you have her. But then again, Drake isn't an object so it will be her choice on who she ends up with, that is...if she even chooses one of is at all."

Matt scowled, "Well, you can worry about that all you like because I'm going to make her fall in love with me."

Near only stared at Matt, not portraying any emotion as he twirled that one lock of his curly white hair.

Before any more challenging words could be exchanged, Mello walked in the room with a bucket of water.

He walked past Matt and held the bucket over Drake's head, not even giving her a warning as he poured the contents on top of her.

Drake squealed, quickly jumping out of her bed, bringing the wet covers with her.

"You up now?" Mello asked, smirking at Drake's pout.

"Yes, Mels." she said childishly, slowly getting up and walking to her closet to get some clothes before she went to her bathroom.

Matt smiled at Drake, "Hurry up Drake; we have to see L off."

At that, Drake quickly regained her usual energy. She smiled, turning back to the three boys, "Alright! Now hurry and get out, you perverts!"

Mello coughed violently as he was shoved out of his sister's room, "Pervert?! I'm not a pervert you dunce!"

Drake ignored him, slamming the door in his face much like he did to her after he pushed her out of _his_ room. Sometimes he hated how much alike they could be.

Matt snickered, "Whatever, let's go ahead to the entrance. It won't take her long to get ready."

The three boys then left towards the entrance, leaving Drake to shower and get ready.


	7. Remembering When

**Chapter Seven: Remembering When**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

**Thanks to: **XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewed_), ruthsaraiva1117 (_Followed_&_Favorited_), xxPandaHer0xx (_Followed_), Invader Ivy (_Reviewed_), Black Dragon Mistress (_Favorited_)

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

**A. **Mello. 100% ? He has a gun when could use to hunt animals. PLUS, he probably keeps chocolate with him. And as a bonus he isn't ugly. All around happiness.

**Q.** Which Wammy boy are you rooting for? Matt, Near or Mello (in which Drake stays single).

* * *

"L!" Drake called to the raven-haired man, running up to him at full speed. She completely by passed Mello, Matt and Near when they waved at her for favor of the detective.

"Ah, hello to you too, Drake." L greeted, not even fazed that she was attached to his waist. "You're taller than I last saw you..." he continued, a thumb trailing across his lips.

Drake giggled, her blonde hair bouncing. It was somewhat true, L hadn't seen Drake since she had turned fifteen, which was some time ago. "You have terrible timing, L! I just got back yesterday and you're already leaving!"

"Hmm, I believe it is you who has the bad timing. You should have come home earlier."

The blonde rolled her eyes but kept the bright smile on her face as she released her hold on L. "Don't be such a pansy!"

L's eyes widened in surprise mixed with amusement, "Do you make a habit of calling me that every time you see me?"

"Well of course!"

Mello snorted as he watched his little sister. He knew exactly what she was talking about, and he was going to scold her later for calling his idol such a thing.

Matt was just smirking, taking in Drake's happy form. She was close to L as a child and she was still close to him now. If he recalled, Watari said something about them sending emails to each other.

Near was observing L, watching how he interacted with Drake. The white-haired boy wasn't stupid and knew that L could get a reaction out of Drake by doing almost anything. So, in other words, Near was taking mental notes.'

"Don't you ever grow tired of that insult? I actually find it hard to be insulting if I hear it all the time." L asked, cocking his head to the side as he looked down at the young girl.

"That just means you're starting to accept the facts!"

"Drake, please use your inside voice. We _are _inside and I am _right _here."

The young girl only giggled all the more when L tried to scold her. It was just useful if _he _was the one doing it, because Drake didn't find him intimidating at all.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, L...but do you really have to leave so soon?" Drake asked, her laughter dying down into something serious.

L sighed, patting her blonde tresses. "Yes, there is a case that I need to finish up. I'll be back right after, alright? No need to cry."

Pouting, Drake retorted, "I am _not _crying." she crossed her arms, sticking her nose in the air in mock-pride. She cracked her open at L before smiling at him dropping the act. "What case is it?"

"Top Secret."

"If you won't tell me I'll just ask Mello. Mello knows _everything_!"

Mello smirked at Drake's words. He had taught her well.

L rolled his eyes, "The Kira Case. We've gotten enough evidence to close it and that's why I'm going back to Japan."

"Wow, really!? That's so cool! Congrats L!"

L flinched at the volume, "Inside voice, Drake..."

"Sorry, sorry..." Drake whispered, smiling cheekily.

"Well I'll be off then. It was nice seeing you again Drake, as well as you three." L said, looking over at Matt, Mello, and Near. The detective then turned to the owner of the orphanage, "Watari, I trust that you have put my bags in the car?"

Watari nodded, already heading towards the door, "You must trust me well then." Watari replied smiling at the teenagers before he departed the house with L.

* * *

_"No! No! No! No! Don't go L! I don't want you to go!_" _the seven year old Drake told to the nine-teen year old detective._

_He sighed at the bawling child, not exactly sure how to deal with her. He, after all, wasn't used to dealing with children. That job usually belonged to Watari or Roger._

_The teenager dropped down to the small blonde's level, "I'll be back soon Drake, no need to worry." He placed a hand on her head, ruffling her hair that was pulled into pigtails. _

_She calmed down some so she could form words as she rubbed her wet eyes, "B-but tha-at's what you s-said last time!"_

_Well crap. He had over used that white lie he guessed, standing back up with Drake now in his arms._

_'_Maybe Watari will know what to do._' the detective thought to himself as he walked down the halls to Watari's office. The man should currently still be packing himself._

_L sighed again at such irony. Of all the problems and cases he has solved, this was not one of them._

_Little Drake clutched onto to him like a lifeline as he walked through the hallways. He stopped however at a tugging on his pants. He looked down to see Mello with a scowl on his face. _

_"I can take her, L. I'm sorry she troubled you." Mello held out his hands, waiting for his baby sister to be placed in them._

_Drake looked down at her brother, frowning all the more when she saw his outstretched hands. Her grip around L's neck grew tighter, making his eyes widen while a cough escaped him. "Drake, do please loosen your hold on me." L said in a strained voice._

_The blonde headed girl shook her head in the crook of his neck, "No! Mels will take me away!"_

_Mello scowled at his sister, "C'mon Drake! You're annoying L!"_

_Her muffled voice argued back, "Well he shouldn't be a pansy about it!"_

_Mello's eyes widened at his sister's words. She...had just insulted someone that was an idol to him. His blue eyes quickly looked to the detective to see his reaction; he prayed to any spiritual being that he wasn't angry._

_L just stared at the air in front of him as thumb traveled to his bottom lip, "A...pansy?" he echoed, questioning the word. He looked at Drake, frowning. "I am not a pansy."_

_Mello nearly deflated in relief. L was as childish as a seven year old._

_Drake giggled, sticking her tongue out, "Yeah huh!"_

_"That is not proper English, Drake." L retorted, being forced to put her down when she began to squirm._

_"Who cares you big baby!?" Drake shouted playfully before ramming into L's knee and making him stumble. She laughed as she ran away, "Tag!" she called, pushing past Mello._

_Not bothering to follow, Mello quickly turned to L, "I'm so sor-"_

_The boy was interrupted when L suddenly pushed past him, running after Drake. "Drake!" he called, a frown on his face no doubt, "I am _not_ a baby."_

_Mello looked back at his mentor's disappearing back, sighing before falling on his back in the middle of the hallway._

_How troublesome._

* * *

"I'm bored." Drake sighed as she walked inside Mello and Matt's room, uninvited and without knocking.

She made herself at home, plopping herself on Mello's bed while he sat at his desk, studying. Matt looked up from the game he was playing on his PlayStation, being sure to pause it first.

He smiled at her, glancing at Mello who hadn't even looked up when his sister entered the room, "So what do you want to do, cutie?" he asked, resting his head on the back of the small couch.

In reply, Drake sighed loudly, lift her hands up as if to touch the ceiling, "I...have no idea." she whined.

Matt laughed, "Well why don't you play wit-"

"No way! You'll just cream me again! You don't even show mercy!"

This only caused Matt to laugh louder, turning back to his game so he could think better. Most of his ideas did generate better when he was playing video games. "Hmm..." he said, beginning to think.

"'Hmm' what?" Drake asked, sitting up on Mello's bed and reaching under it for a chocolate bar. If he hadn't been so focused on studying then he probably would have tackled her by now.

Matt then paused his game, as he looked back at Drake. In his vision she was cutely eating a chocolate bar. But in reality she was making a mess of herself; smearing some chocolate on her face as she ate.

The gamer smiled before remembering why she had come in here in the first place, "Do you want to build something?"

"Huh?" she asked, a little surprised by the idea. Usually Matt would _avoid_ activities that would require effort.

"Yeah, do you want to ask Roger to pick up some supplies? I mean, we could build a small club house in the backyard or something. Whatever you want I guess."

Drake's face lit up and she quickly cleaned all the chocolate off her body by using one of her brother's discarded shirts. She then leaped off his bed as she ran straight to Matt, wrapping her arms tightly around him as she squealed, "Ah! That's a great idea, Matt! Let's go ask him now!"

She then proceeded to quickly drag Matt out of the room to go find Roger. She had to leave quickly because Mello would come to his senses soon and would realize that he was one less a chocolate bar _and _that his one and only white shirt had been stained.

Yep. She had a logical explanation for why she was running down the halls.


	8. Be My Princess

**Chapter Eight: Be My Princess**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

**Thanks to: **XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewed_), LifeTheNinetails (_Reviewed_), Just-another-whotalian (_Followed_), Osanai Yume (_Favorited_)

...

**Mello & Matt: **17

**Near & Drake: **15

...

**A. **Well between Near and Matt, I'd say Matt only because we're both gamers. But my choice doesn't affect the story so don't worry all you Near lovers! :)

**Q.** Which Wammy boy are you most like?

...

Also my wonderful readers :), I will be making a story playlist for "NMY". So, if you have any song suggestions that might fit the story, a character, or the Drakex(guy of choice) pairing then just let me know so I can add it to the list :)

...

And just a reminder, this story is Au-ish in some parts.

* * *

"Is he back yet?" Matt asked as he continued to battle the evil forces that threatened to kidnap the princess.

Of course this was happening in his game.

"Nooo!" Drake droned out, becoming more impatient every minute Roger's car didn't pull into the drive. "What is doing? Baking a freaking cake for everyone he meets?! We just asked for some supplies!"

Matt let out a breathy chuckle, his eyes never leaving the screen of his DS. "Drake...We did ask him to get enough material to build a small house. I'm pretty sure it will take some time."

"But it's been over two hours!"

"Uh...try two minutes."

"Urgh! Damn it!" Drake groaned, showing the side that Mello rubbed off onto her. "He needs to hurry up! I don't have time to just sit here and do...and do...nothing! What if Mello comes to his sense earlier than expected an-"

"DRAKE!? WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Speak of the devil. Before Mello even appeared in her sight, Drake had quickly stood from her chair, darting out of the room in search of her safe-zone. The zone in which she was always safe because Mello would never dare to enter it.

Matt only watched (after pausing his game of course) as Drake ran from the den they were in, trying to find somewhere safe to hide from her brother at.

Not even a minute after she hauled ass out of the room, Mello showed up, his face red as he breathed heavily. "Where. Is. She?" the blonde asked, furious.

Matt sighed, "Mello, you know I don't like to give Drake away..."

Mello groaned, frustrated as he ran out of the room in search of Drake. Since Matt was being as, he would just have to look for her himself.

Meanwhile, Drake had entered a room, slamming in closed behind her. "Safe!" she exclaimed, signaling she had made it to her safe-zone.

"Drake...?" Near began, looking up from a puzzle he was in the middle of putting together. "Why are you in my room?"

The blonde giggled, more to herself than him. "It's my safe-zone!"

Near blinked, taking in the new information. This had been the first time she had made such an entrance before, so of course he was a little confused. "Safe...Zone..." he repeated the words, allowing them to slide off his tongue before he came up with an explanation. "I presume you have angered Mello?"

Drake smiled sheepishly, nodding. "Yeah... I ate one of his chocolate bars _and_ wiped my mouth off with his one and only white shirt."

Near nodded, returning to his blank puzzle. "I'm guessing you chose my room as your 'safe-zone' because you know Mello would never put a foot into my room?" He glanced up to see Drake nodding, "Mello is second for a reason Drake. I'm sure if he really wants to find you, he'll look in the places he'll think you'd feel the safest. For example, my-"

"THERE YOU FUCKING ARE!" Mello shouted as he slammed Near's door open, nearly hitting Drake with it.

Said girl began to laugh nervously, "H-hey Mels! Wh-what's up?"  
"You're doing my laundry, _that's _what's up! _And_ you owe me a chocolate bar from your stash! And I want it, _now_!" the leather clad boy began to drag Drake out of the room, leaving her to only smile sheepishly at Near again as she waved an awkward 'goodbye' to him.

"Take me to it." Mello ordered his sister once they were back in the hallway.

Drake smiled innocently, "Take you to what?"

Mello's eyes narrowed and a frowned appeared on his face. "Take me to your chocolate stash."

"Mels, I don't know what you're talk-"

"If you don't take me I'll never let you sleep with me during thunderstorms, _ever_!"

"Gah! Fine, fine! C'mon!" Drake took Mello's hand, leading him to her room. On the way, they passed Matt who was still in the den by the entrance. He looked up from his video game, smirking at the sight. Mello had found her, as always.

Right as Drake was about to walk fully past the den, the front door opened, revealing Roger. "Roger!" she exclaimed, quickly shoving Mello into a supply closet that was thankfully nearby. She grabbed a chair that was in the den, propping it under the door knob. "Did you get the stuff!?" she asked excitedly, ignoring the angered threats from her brother as he banged hard on the supply closet door.

Roger sighed, nodding. "Yes, the supplies are in the backyard...please do not make a mess."

Drake giggled, taking Matt's hand in hers as she began to make her way to the backdoor, "Don't worry, Roger! We know what we're doing!"

"What she said." Matt simply replied, waving lazily to Roger as he allowed Drake to pull him to the backyard. He quickly made it to a save point in his game so he could quit.

Drake released Matt's hand, sighing happily as she took in the fresh air. All the supplies they needed were in a pile in the middle of the yard, waiting to be picked up and used. "What should we build?" she asked, looking at Matt from the corner of her eye.

Matt put away his DS, looking to Drake who looked stunning as the beams of light coming from the sun hit her. They reflected off her hair, making it seem to glow. He was frozen for a minute at a loss for words, not knowing what to say or do as he stared at the girl he loved.

"Matt? Matt!" Drake said, waving her hands in front of his face. "Stop being silly and help me brain storm!" she giggled, sitting down on the grass.

Matt shook his head, returning himself to reality. "Oh right." he sat down in front of her, observing the way her cheeks puffed up when she was thinking. He always thought of it as a cute trait to have. Even Mello would agree, saying "Isn't she adorable? She _is_ my little sister so it comes naturally..."

The gamer snickered just thinking about how big-headed his best friend could be sometimes.

"What's so funny?" Drake asked, sitting up straighter with her hands in her lap. Matt smiled, she sort of looked like a princess. Wait. A princess...

"I know what we can build!" Matt announced, grinning widely at the blonde in front of him. Her eyes had widened in surprise, not really expecting him to come up with anything.

"Really?" she asked before her surprised look changed into a frown, "Matt, we're not building a fort."

The brunette snickered, "No, no! As much fun that would be, it's not that. I was thinking we could build a castle."

"A...A castle?" Drake was driven to surprise once again by this boy. Was he really putting her first? Thinking about her the things she would like rather than the things _he_ would like? If that was the case then she could honestly say she liked that about him.

"Yeah!" Matt smiled, "We could put it under one of the trees too, and we could just hang in there when we just want to be alone..." he trailed off, his face heating up.

Drake giggled, enjoying the idea of building a castle. It may have been childish, but you had to do _something _at Wammy's to keep from getting bored. "Sounds fun, let's do it!"

The two then started to get to work on building their small castle. Big enough to find a couple people but small enough that there was only one room.

They really didn't mind if the other children their age would laugh, telling them that it was a stupid idea to build something only children played in. It didn't bother them because in their minds they were still children in a way.

* * *

"DAMN IT! DRAKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Mello yelled for probably the millionth time as he banged on the supply closet's door.

Just as he let out another curse, the door was flung open, causing him to fall forward. The chocoholic fell flat on his face onto the carpeted floor. His blue eyes quickly snapped up, searching for Drake, who he figured let him out.

"Oh it's you." Mello scoffed, picking himself off of the floor.

Near only stared at the older boy, wondering why he was in the supply closet in the first place. If he had to bet on it, he'd say Drake was the main cause of it. "Mello, why were y-"

"Shut up, I have a sister to skin." Mello spat, stomping away in search of his sister - aka, victim. He made his way to the stairs, expecting to find her in her room or his, or possibly even Near's again.

Near sighed, watching as the fuming Mello stomped off. The white-haired genius knew where Drake was, but that didn't mean he would let Mello know that. Thinking it was a good idea to warn his love that Mello had been released from his confinement, Near started to make his way to the back door, which was in the kitchen.

He turned a corner, only to bump into someone.

"Sorry..." the person Near bumped into muttered before pushing past him and running away. Near twirled a lock of his hair as he watched the raven-haired boy run down the halls, as if someone were chasing him. Near had never seen him before, and he looked to be a year older than him.

Soon enough, Roger was running past him, calling after the raven-haired boy. "Beyond! Stop running, we need to speak about your tests! We need to know where you are on the list!"

The 'Beyond' boy didn't stop running, he only continued down the hall, ignoring the older man's calls. Roger stopped, a few feet away from Near so he could catch his breath. "Children..." he sighed, wiping the sweat on his forehead with the cuff of his shirt. He really shouldn't be running like that at his age.

"Roger?" Near asked, addressing his care-taker.

"Yes, Near?" Roger replied, seeming to not have noticed his presence.

"Who was that? I can't say I have seen him before..."

"Oh," Roger let out another sigh, "That was the new child that was brought in today. He named himself Beyond Birthday and he still needs to take the Placement Test. Maybe you can talk to him, Near. He's around your age, only a year older or so."

"I'd rather no-"

"I'll be in my office when you find him." Roger said, heading back to the privacy of his office, leaving Near to deal with his problems.

Near's eyes narrowed and he sighed as he watched Roger retreat. He'd rather not waste time he could be using to warn Drake about Mello on trying to find the new boy. But Near was curious about Beyond, wondering if he could be the one to finally bump him down to number two.

Drake would have to wait then, Matt was with her so she'd be okay, besides, Mello wasn't _really_ going to hurt her; just make her do some back-breaking tasks.

Matt... His rival. Hopefully this stupid task to find Beyond wouldn't interfere with his chances with Drake, but then again, he didn't want to force himself on her...he cared about her too much for that. Hopefully she would come to him instead.

Near let out a softer sigh than before, beginning to walk down the hallway Beyond had run down. He wasn't really one for hide n seek but he guessed he'd give it shot. He didn't have to like it though.

* * *

"Wow! It looks great! Now we just need to ask Roger to buy some paint!" Drake exclaimed, jumping up and down happily. It took them quite some time, but they managed to finish it.

Matt laughed at her enthusiasm, "Yeah, you want to go inside?"

"Yeah, yeah!" she quickly replied, squealing with delight like a child as she quickly walked on the draw-bridge door. "Come on! I want to close the door!"

Matt smiled, walking inside the castle with her; he moved out of the way so she could close the door with the string that was attached to it.

As soon as the door was shut, Drake sighed with bliss as she began to climb the ladder that led to the balcony. The balcony was on the inside, rather than the outside; it was Drake's request so she could look out the window on the second floor, as if she were Rapunzel.

"Amazing! This is amazing, thanks Matt!" she laid down on the wooden floor of the balcony, looking down at Matt who was smiling up at her.

He made his way to the ladder, climbing up a couple steps so he was slightly above her. "It was no problem, and you helped build it too you know."

Drake smiled, her eyes crinkling, "Yeah, but you came up with the idea. So..thanks." Unknowingly to her, a pink tint appeared on her cheeks, causing Matt to blush as well.

"Hey... Drake?" he asked softly.

"Yeah?" she asked, staring into his green eyes.

"Do me a favor?"

"Hm?"

"Be my princess."

"Huh?" Drake asked, propping herself up with her elbows. Matt and her were now leveled as they stared at each other.

"Be my princess." Matt repeated, a smile on his face. "You can be my princess..." he said again, brushing some of Drake's hair out of her face and behind her ear. " and I can be your prince."

"Wh-" Matt silenced her, still smiling as he pecked her lightly on the cheek. "M-Matt?" she asked, confused as to what just happened. Her face was red and she was beyond confused.

The gamer only continued to smile, climbing down the ladder. "Let's go back inside." he said, his smile softening. When Drake only looked at him dumbly, he chuckled, holding out his arms. "C'mon Princess, let's go."

Slowly, Drake reached out so she could latch onto Matt's arms. He laughed, pulling her off of the small balcony and back onto the ground. "Dinner should be ready soon so we should get going. We can just get Linda to paint this thing."

Drake nodded, slowly coming back to herself. "Y-yeah." she said, following Matt back inside the house.


	9. Meeting Beyond

**Chapter Nine: Meeting Beyond**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

.

**Thanks to: ** FireWolfAbianvi (_Favorited_&_Followed_), XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewed_), LifeTheNinetails (_Reviewed_), Malffinka (_Followed_), Of Anime and Manga (_Reviewed_), B Lawliet (_Favorited_&_Followed_), The Amethyst Eyes (_Followed_), BunnyMooMooMonster (_Reviewed_&_Followed_)

**Les: **Thanks! :D I hope this update was fast enough for you!

This chapter is pretty random I guess XD. It's kind of a filler.

**A. **I'd say a mix between Mello and Matt. I'm techy and a gamer but I also LOVE chocolate and I'm pretty hot headed.

**Q.** What song would fit "Nice to Meet You" (NMY) the best?

* * *

Matt had left Drake in the large dining room to go and fine her fuming brother, Mello. The brunette had commented that the chocoholic was most likely still wandering all around the orphanage looking for her.

Drake laughed, agreeing before Matt went on his way. Hopefully he could keep Mello busy long enough for her to eat and get the heck out of there.

The young Keehl was sitting at one of the tables in the dining room, eating what was given out for dinner that day when a white blob suddenly appeared in the corner of her vision. Immediately knowing who it was, Drake smiled and looked over to greet Near.

"Hey Ne- Who's that?"

Drake looked at the boy who Near was holding onto with a death-like grip. He was probably a few inches taller than her and Near, and he wore a long-sleeved black shirt that was very loose. On his waist he wore gray sweatpants. His hair was also something to look at, as it was messy but it still looked attractive. The straight hair was black and was long but not _too_ long. The boy looked to be a year older than Drake, and his glowing red eyes seemed to increase that assumption.

Near's eyebrow twitched as he glanced coldly at the older boy he was forced to touch. "This is Beyond Birthday. He is a new student here and Roger asked me to retrieve him and show him around."

"Oh! Nice to meet you!" Drake said, greeting the boy who only looked at her as if she was the most boring thing in the world. He 'tch'ed before adverting his eyes.

Drake's smile faltered but she forced it up, this time with less joy. "Sorry, I didn't realize you were a complete asshole."

That was Mello's sister alright.

Near sighed, "Oh no..." he turned, intending to retreat and continue to tour the new teenager. "We should be goin-"

As Near tried to move, he found he couldn't when the person he was touring wouldn't move an inch. Instead the boy was looking back at Drake who was still smiling at them like she was the most angelic person in the world.

Beyond's eyes seemed to spark with interest, and a smirked played on his face as he put his thumb on his bottom lip. Near frowned at this, not liking how much he resembled the world's greatest detective. "Beyond..." he said, trying to get the raven-haired boy's attention.

His attempt proved futile when Beyond moved forward, closer to Drake. Near was pulled along with him because honestly he wasn't the strongest person in the world.

Beyond bent down so he was level with Drake who still smiling at them with a full blast of fakeness. "Yes?" she asked so sweetly that it was sick.

The red orbed boy's smirk grew as he began to laugh, "You're quite funny, I believe I like you!"

Near's eyes narrowed as he watched the almost cackling boy. He was honestly surprised all the other children in the room weren't watching him either.

The blonde girl laughed herself, though it was obvious how sarcastic it sounded. "I'm not sorry to say I don't return those feelings."

Beyond calmed himself, smiling widely at her as his scarlet eyes bored into her blue ones, "Don't flatter yourself, I didn't mean as a love interest. You're just a very...interesting...human." He said that like it _wasn't _an insult.

Drake bit back a yell and replaced it with a giggle as she looked over to Near who looked slightly relieved that he didn't have to make _another_ rival for love. "Near, I think your friend needs to leave. _Now._" her voice darkened noticeably on the last word, making Beyond smile more.

Near nodded, tugging Beyond away from his friend. "Beyond, I need to show you to your room."

Beyond chuckled, following after Near as he was pulled along by his sleeve "Very well. I hope to see you soon, Drake!"

Not bothering to hold her annoyance back, she chucked her glass at him. "Fuck off!"

The scruffy haired boy laughed as he dodged the glass, exiting the dining room. All eyes were on his exiting form before they turned to Drake who was glaring at the door.

Noticing the stares, she barked at the children. "What are you staring at?!"

Mello's sister indeed.

* * *

"Damn it! Let me go, Matt! I need to find that little squirt!"

"Mello, you need to calm down!"

Mello scoffed, trying to get Matt to release his hold on him. He really wanted to get revenge and the only way he could do that was if he found his little sister and forced her to do his laundry, as well as give him the chocolate she owed him.

At that moment, Near walked by, dragging Beyond with him. Mello managed to get away from Matt and ran towards the human sheep. "Near!" he called, making the boy stop and calmly turn towards him.

"Yes, Mello?" Near asked, while Beyond quietly studied Mello.

"Where's Dr-" before he could finish his question, he was interrupted by a pair of pale hands being placed on his chest.

"You're pretty flat-chested for a girl." came Beyond's voice as he smirked at Mello's chest.

Mello was left speechless, but his temperature was quickly rising. From behind him, Matt coughed, trying to keep himself from laughing out loud and Near's lips twitched slightly.

"YOU FUCKING BASTARD! I AM NOT A GODDAMN GIRL!" Mello yelled, ready to pounce the new addition to Wammy's. Before he could however, Matt quickly held him back while Near was sure to back quietly away as he pulled Beyond with him.

"Your sister is outside, Mello." Near lied, moving his pace a little faster so Beyond would be out of Mello's line of vision quickly. The fact that Beyond wasn't even bothering to hide his amusement wasn't really helping the situation.

"C'mon Mels..." Matt said, forcing Mello into the direction that led to the backyard, "Let's go find Drake."

"Whatever." Mello dismissed, shrugging Matt off as he trekked downstairs and into the kitchen so he could go outside. They had completely passed the dining room, not bothering to check there much to Drake's luck.

Matt sighed in relief when he found that Drake wasn't outside again, but Mello was less than happy. "Shit! I knew I shouldn't have listened to him!" the blonde fussed, stomping his foot. He clenched his fists before storming back inside right when Drake was putting her dishes in the kitchen sink.

"W-w-w-w-what's up Mello?" she stuttered out, surprised by his sudden appearance.

Mello's sour mood seemed to lighten a little when he found his baby sister. He smirked, slowly making his way closer to her so he could grab her wrist. "Hi baby sister." he greeted. "Lead the way."

Knowing what he was talking about, Drake sighed in defeat, "Fine." She then took him to her room to give him a chocolate bar before Mello thrust all his laundry onto her. "Fuck you too, Mello." she grumbled, earning a smack in the head.

"Don't say fucking words like that!" Mello scolded as he bit into his newly acquired chocolate bar.

"You do!" Drake protested.

"So?! I'm older!"

"By two years, that's it!"

"Two years is enough, I'm still older!"

Drake groaned, walking out of Mello's room to go ahead and get his stupid laundry done. "Love you!" Mello called after her. She only sighed, saying she loved him back.

She could never win when it was against him.

* * *

**A/N:** I just wanted to thank everyone that's been following this story so far! Also thanks for all the reviews! ((_I underlined that shit because it's important_)) IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENT: We're almost there guys! We are so close to hitting the double digits!

I don't even know what to do! I mean I feel like I should do something special but I have no idea on what to do! Any ideas guys? Anything works honestly and I mean anything. ((_Requests, contests...etc._))


	10. Case Closed

**Chapter Ten: Case Closed**

**...**

**A/N: **I do not own Death Note or any of its characters. I only own my OC, Drew Keehl (alias Drake)

...

**Thanks to: ** XxanimeaddictxX (_Reviewed_), BunnyMooMooMonster (_Reviewed_), aliceelric7 (_Reviewed_), B Lawliet (_Reviewed_), Nic7C (_Followed_), awesomeanimelover98 (_Reviewed_&_Favorited_), awesomeanimelover98 (_Reviewed_), GoodbyeHello (_Favorited_), Aresathen145 (_Followed_&_Favorited_)

...

**A. **I'd say "My Heart" by Paramore because it kind of has a small reference to Death Note when it comes to hearts beating and such. It also represents how far Matt's and Near's love will go for our precious Drake. Oh, and Mello's too as the protective big bro.

**Q.** Do you own any Death Note merchandise?

* * *

"Drake. Stop. You're annoying."

Said girl rolled her eyes before putting a pout on her face, "Then hurry and let me out!" Drake then proceeded to pound her fists against the closet door. "I'm going to keep doing it until you do!"

From the wooden chair he was sitting on, Mello sighed loudly before biting into his chocolate bar, irritated. "If you hadn't of locked me in this closet before then you wouldn't be in there!"

"Shut up, Mello!" Drake yelled over her banging.

Mello scoffed, rolling his eyes at the sorry excuse for a comeback. "_You_ shut up. The hour is almost up anyway."

"Thank god." Drake sighed, sliding down the door and bringing silence to the Wammy House once again.

"Hey, Matt?"

"Yep." said gamer responded from where he was on the other side of the room.

"Toss me that chocolate bar."

"Right...Hang on, like...for a minute...or longer..."

"Damn it; just pause your stupid game!"

"Mario is not stupid, Mello!" Matt quickly snapped back, looking up from his game so he could glare at the blue eyed boy. He quickly looked down when the music from the game changed. "Gah! Damn it, Mello! You made me die!"

Mello smirked, "Now. Toss me that chocolate bar."

Matt groaned, shutting his DS and reaching over for the chocolate. His hand stopped, hovering right over it. "Only if you do me a favor."

"Excuse me?"

Looking over Mello's shoulder at the closet, Matt lowered his voice. "I want a date."

"A date? What the hell does that mean?!" Mello asked, whispering back.

"With her! A wanna date _with her!_"

"With who?!" he asked again, getting more and more frustrated.

"_With Drake goddamn it!_"

Mello's blue eyes widened before they narrowed. "What?! No, you're lucky I don't kill you right here!" Mello shouted, his voice no longer an irritated whisper.

"Sh- SHH! She might hear you!"

"I don't give a fuck! I already told you to back off!"

"Is everything okay out there?" Drake suddenly asked, causing Mello to cease yelling.

"Don't worry about it!" Mello yelled back to his little sister before getting up from his seat that was blocking the closet. He walked straight towards Matt, pulling him up so they could talk somewhere else.

"It's either me or him." Matt said suddenly as Mello pull him down the hall and upstairs towards their room.

"What the hell is the supposed to mean?!"

Matt stopped, forcing Mello to pause in his tracks as well. "I'm not the only one who likes her, Mello. Near does too."

An expression of pure horror fell across Mello's face as he turned towards his green eyed friend. He almost wanted to vomit at the thought of his little sister and that _sheep_ together.

He could barely tolerate them being friends; he couldn't even imagine tolerating them if...if they were a _thing_.

"That better be a lie." Mello said, his eyes still wide from shock.

Matt shook his head, trying not to laugh at Mello's reaction. He knew that the blonde didn't like Near but _this much_? "No, it's not." he cleared his throat. "Now how 'bout that date?"

* * *

Near was walking down the hallway and towards Roger's office to where he, Mello, Matt and Drake were called to.

He didn't know where the others were, but he wasn't really worried about them, knowing that they'd probably already have left to go to the old man's office.

However when Near turned a corner, walking past the orphanage's entrance, he heard someone pounding on the door of the closet that he had found Mello in previously.

"Mello! Did you fucking forget about me!? Let me out you, dick!"

And that was the voice of an enraged Drake. Near sighed, not getting used to letting people out of the hallway closet.

He opened the door and was greeted with a well placed fist to his cheek, causing him to stumble.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Near. I thought you were Mello!" Drake apologized, kneeling down near the fallen boy to help him up.

Near only nodded, accepting the blonde's help as he absently rubbed his cheek. "its fine, Drake. I'm sure Mello would have deserved it."

Drake laughed sheepishly, her cheeks tinting a light red from embarrassment. "Yeah, but I'm seriously sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." her smile faded slightly when she looked at the red mark on Near's pale skin.

Near followed her gaze and then met her blue eyes with his own. Taking her hand, slowly and gently he stated. "I said it was alright, Drake. There's no need to apologize when I've already forgiven you."

Drake's eyes widened, not expecting for Near of all people to say that. She blushed, nodding her head slowly as another smile appeared on her face. "You're right."

Near was mesmerized by Drake's charming smile, almost forgetting that she was talking to him. He shook his head before turning away from her to hide the red that showed on his cheeks. "We were called by Roger. He wishes to speak to us."

"Okay." Drake replied, following after the white-haired boy as he headed to Roger's office.

* * *

"Drake."

"_Mello_."

The two siblings greeted each other, one a little more venomous than the other. She had a good reason for her sudden bite.

"What's up Drake?" Matt tried, sneaking in a quick glare towards Near when he saw the boy beside her.

Drake gave Matt the same look she gave her brother as she walked past him to sit in a vacant chair in the room. "Piss off."

"Alrighty then..." Matt trailed off, looking anywhere but at the angered blonde. He had no idea what was wrong but apparently it had something to do with himself and Mello.

Apparently Mello wasn't aware of why he was being mistreated either because he suddenly voiced his question. "And what the hell is your problem?"

Drake only narrowed her eyes, sneering before she looked away. Matt glanced over at Roger's desk and then at the door. He really hoped Roger would arrive soon to do something about all this tension. He _was_ the one that called them.

Seeing as Drake was too upset to talk to two certain people, Near answered for her. "I found Drake in a closet."

That was all he needed to say for Mello and Matt to outwardly flinch. Because they had messed up. Badly. And if they knew Drake then they were aware that she was capable of holding a grudge. The only way for that grudge to dissipate would be to apologize over a million times or to wait and let her take revenge.

Then again Drake would only hold a grudge if she was truly irritated. So, them forgetting about her kind of pushed her over the edge.

Out of the two of them, the one most worried about Drake's grudge was Matt.

He had finally managed to get permission to ask out Drake and here she was, wanting him to combust. Damn. Damn it all to hell.

Near on the other hand, was secretly content with Drake being a little upset with her other childhood friend. He also kind of got brownie points because he was the one that found her.

Life was good.

"Is that it?!" Mello exclaimed, regaining his sense. Apparently being locked in a closet was only a big deal when _he _was the one being locked inside it. "God, you're such a baby!"

Drake snapped her head in Mello's direction, glaring at him so hard that Matt and Near was surprised he didn't poof into ash. But the only thing that resulted in the glare was Mello returning it with full force.

All glaring contests were stopped when the door to Roger's office opened and in stepped said owner of office.

"Hello children." the old man greeted as he walked around them to sit down behind his desk. "I'm sorry you had to wait but I trust you kept patient." At that he looked over his glasses, eyeing the two blonde siblings.

"Why are you looking at me!?" they both yelled in unison. Noticing their action they dropped their jaws and looked at each other.

"Hey!" they yelled again, glaring at the other.

Roger sighed, rubbing his temples. Near noticed that man's annoyance and blankly spoke, silencing Mello and Drake. "What were you attending to, Roger?"

"I was making sure the messes our new addition made were cleaned up."

"New addition? There's a new kid already?! Didn't we just get one?" Matt asked, scrunching up his face in confusion. It was an expression that the girl Matt was crushing on had always found secretly cute and amusing. If the boy knew that then he'd probably try to find as many situations to use it during.

Sighing, Roger shook his head. "No. I'm addressing Beyond. He has...caused plenty of trouble since his arrival. I've been getting many complaints from the teachers that he was placed with that he's been disrupting the classes by scaring the students."

"What does that have to do with us?" Mello asked, crossing his arms with an annoyed air around him.

"Nothing actually."

Mello's eyebrow started twitched and he had to bite his tongue to prevent himself from lashing out at their current caregiver.

"What I really called you all here for is something entirely different and important." At the word 'important' all the teenagers in the room immediately straightened. "It's about the Kira Case."

"The Kira Case?" Drake asked, her eyes wide. She didn't know whether to be excited or worried. "Is something wrong with L?"

"No. As a matter-of-fact, L is perfectly fine." Drake didn't even realize she had been holding her breath until she released it. "However," and then she was back to being frozen with fear. "Watari was not as lucky."

"What!?" Drake was standing up now, her blue eyes wide and watery. She was shaking and her nails were digging into her skin. "Do-do you mean he-"

Roger only nodded.

"No! No, he can't- he can't be dead!" Tears were streaming down her face now. She had already lost two important people once and even though she barely remembered she was still _aware_.

Drake was the youngest. She was also the most fragile and emotional. No matter how horrid she could be when mad, she was still something that you shouldn't swing around in the case that she might shatter.

All anger she was feeling before quickly disappeared. Now all she felt was... What did she feel? She wasn't even sure herself. She was just...numb.

"What happened!?" Mello shouted, now standing beside his sister as he looked to Roger for the answers. Drake reached for him and Mello only had to lift his arm before his entire side was occupied by his little sister.

Roger looked down sullenly at his desk. He didn't even have to look and see how Matt and Near reacted. Their silence was enough to let him know how they felt. "L managed to strike a deal with...a being that held the key to sending Kira to his end. He and Watari fake their death in order to trick Kira into showing himself...but something went wrong and Watari's fake death became...real."

Matt...he was looking straight ahead, wide eyed with shock. The man that had helped raise him was...gone. The same man that had always surprised him with new video games that he'd always enjoy. It was...a very depressing revelation.

Then there was Near, who still had that same emotionless expression on his face as he blankly looked down at his feet. There may not had been emotion on his face but, you could see it clearly if you looked into his eyes.

He was shocked; surprised even. What had gone so terribly wrong to have cause such a kind-hearted man's death? The man that owned and created the very house they were living in.

"And L!? What about him?!" Mello continued to ask, still holding Drake in his arms. He was trying his best to stay strong for her so he could find out all the answers.

"He...has solved the Kira Case. It is now closed and he shall be returning."

"What about Watari's position?! L needs him! What is he going to do now that he's- he's gone?!"

Roger looked up, his tired eyes looking into Mello's highly alert ones. "He informed me that he needed to find a replacement. Someone to take on a role as...an assistant of sorts."

"He can't just _replace_ Watari!" Matt suddenly spoke up, regaining his senses.

"And he won't. He just needs an extra pair of hands and that is what he's looking for. For now though, he shall be staying at the orphanage and working on cases that do not require him to travel." Roger scanned over each person in the room, "I expect you four to leave L in peace while he stays here and I will inform the other children about that as well. Remember, you are not the only ones who have lost someone today."

With a wave of his hand, Roger dismissed the four grief stricken teenagers.

Drake was still clinging to Mello so he was forced to pick her up if he wanted to move any faster than what he was now. Matt and Near let the two siblings walk ahead, knowing they were better together when at times like this. Especially considering how their lives were before the orphanage.

Matt and Near were the only two children in the orphanage to know of the Keehl siblings life back then. And like most people who were here, they didn't have a lovely back story.

* * *

_If there was one word to describe Drake's past it would be: Bullied._

_The young girl was mistreated every day she'd go to school. Apparently it wasn't a gift to be too smart at her age and all the children hated her for it._

_They marked her as a Teacher's Pet and an Attention Seeker. Sometimes she was even called more explicit words that the young children probably learned from their parents._

_And all Drake could do was endure it silently. She would cry, but only when she was at home and in her room. Mello was bullied too but he always put a stop to it by beating the child to a bloody pulp._

_Sometimes the boy would hear his little sister through the wall, considering their rooms were placed right next to each other. And whenever he heard whimpers coming from her room he would scurry out of bed in favor of Drake's so he could hold her._

_He tried to find out _why_ she was crying but she just shook her head before beginning to cry even harder and louder._

_Their parents weren't too fond of Drake's crying. In fact, they told her that crying was a weakness and if she cried then she was weak._

_They even knew _why_ she was crying but they just ignored the problem, saying that if Drake was going to learn then she was going to have to take care it herself._

_Mello was still in the dark about Drake's bullying until one day the small girl came home from school an hour late and looking worse for wear._

_"Drew!" Mello had exclaimed, hopping off of the living room couch so he could help his limping sister. "What happened!? Who did this to you!?" he was only six but yet he was still so aware of everything._

_His four year old sister only looked down, her lips trembling as she tried not to cry in fear that she'd receive another scolding from their parents._

_Upon seeing that he wasn't going to be getting an answer, Mello sighed and took Drake by the hand as he led her to their shared bathroom. "Sit here," he told her, pointing to the toilet seat before he started to rummage through the cabinets under the sink. "I'll make you all better, Drew! Then I'm going beat up whoever hurt you!"_

_It was a small declaration but it was all Drake needed to allow her tears to break through. "M-Mihael! I'm so-so sorry!"_

_He hushed her by lightly dabbing a wet cloth along the bloodied parts of her skin. "You don't have to be sorry. The only ones who are going to be sorry are the people who did this to you!"_

_The trashcan in the bathroom was partly filled with band-aid wrappers and used tissues when Mello finally finished cleaning up Drake. "A-all done?" Drake asked, calming down some._

_Mello nodded holding out his hand for Drake to take. "You can sleep with me tonight." Drake only nodded, grasping tightly to her brother's hand._

_Home alone, Drake and Mello worked together on their homework, but it wasn't like they really needed the help. Drake would occasionally ask for it, but she would catch on to the problem a minute later while Mello explained it to her._

_"Are Mommy and Daddy out again?" Drake asked, looking up at Mello as he glared at the shelves in the kitchen. Usually in a household kitchen, you'd find snack food or spices on the shelves. Not this home._

_Instead the shelves were the home of bottles of alcohol and occasionally several packs of cigarettes._

_"Yeah. They're out." he absently replied, glancing at the clock to see how late it was. "We should go to bed. I don't want to be awake when Mom and Dad get back."_

_His face was twisted in a frown, remembering the first time he had waited up for his parents in hopes of seeing them before he went to bed._

_Drunk and out of hit, his parents had walked inside their house making a ruckus. He was surprised that hadn't woken up the baby Drake with all their clambering. "Okay. I love you, Mihael."_

_Mello stopped, looking down at his sister before a warm toothy smile lit up on his face. "I love you too, Drew."_

_When the two siblings woke up again, it was to the sound of an alarm and the smell of smoke. Drake had woken up first, scared and confused at the loud noise and strange fumes._

_"Mihael! Wake up, wake up!" she hurriedly yelled, shaking her brother's shoulders until he quickly sat up._

_"What-" that was when he realized what exactly was happening. "Hurry Drake, get up!"_

_Mello quickly threw the covers off himself, jumping off the bed before he pulled Drake with him. "What's wrong?! What's happening, Mihael?!" Drake asked, tears already rolling down her cheeks in fear._

_"Nothing!" Mello spat back, too scared himself to calmly answer his sister. "But your dress over your nose!" he told Drake before he did the same with his shirt. _

_When they made it out of Mello's room it wasn't to a pleasant sight. They met with flames, scorching and rising all over the living room and kitchen. There was also a smell...a smell so disgusting that Mello gagged and Drake actually threw up in her shirt._

_Burnt flesh. _

_That was the smell._

_It was the smell of their parent's bodies roasting in the middle of the kitchen floor where the fire looked to have started._

_Drake didn't see the two bodies that laid still in the kitchen, but Mello did. For some reason he felt no remorse or sorrow. Instead he felt that they got what was coming for them._

_Instinctively, he pulled Drake closer to him when they passed the corpses, being quick and careful to dodge the dancing flames that surrounded them. So much was happening and he didn't know what to do. Now wasn't the time to panic and he knew that so he made himself- no, _forced_ himself to pull open the front door and run out of there with the only family he needed to survive._

_"We're okay now." he coughed, speaking to his sister as he sat down on the groan a good ways away from their burning home. "We're alright."_

_Drake was crying. She was confused and she felt sick from the fumes and heat. The mess she made inside her dress wasn't helping either but she would just have to deal with that until her big brother thought of what to do next._

_"It's alright." Mello said, pulling down Drake so she was in his lap. He rubbed her back, ignoring the foul smell surrounding her. "You're safe now."_

_Sirens could be heard in the distance and Mello knew help was finally on the way. But it was already too late._

_Their parents were dead. And so was their home._


End file.
